Alone
by Goddess Gin
Summary: Bulma finds out something interesting about Vegeta...rated PG for some potty mouth...B/V. Review please!


Alone

By: Sage

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragonball Z.  If I did, don't you think this story would be an episode on T.V., making me the money I so desperately need? ^_~ 

Whew!!  I wrote this story a long time ago; It's one of my first B/V stories.  So, if it sucks, I'm sorry!!!  I'll try better next time!  Promise!  

I'm sure these characters are OOC, because that's just the way I write…so, if that irritates you…too bad!! Hehe.   Wait!  No!  Come back!!  I didn't mean to sound so snippy!  *Sigh*

Enjoy!  ::Runs down fleeing crowd::  Stop!  I have candy!  =) 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bulma waltzed into the kitchen, smiling happily.  She had just closed a big deal for the company and was going to reward herself.  Maybe she would go visit Yamcha.  She frowned slightly at the thought of the young man.  He had stopped showing up one day, just out of the blue.  Bulma had a lot of work to do, but she would've made time for him.  She sighed and decided to go over to his house today and apologize.  She was just starting breakfast when Vegeta walked in.

"Good morning Vegeta!"  She chirped.  She was in such a good mood; she was determined not to let Vegeta get to her today.

"No it's not."  He grumbled.  He grabbed an apple and downed a glass of juice.

"Breakfast's almost ready, aren't you going to eat?"  She asked, watching him.

"I'm not hungry."  He growled.  Bulma's eyes widened in surprise.  Vegeta's not hungry?  Something was definitely wrong.

"What's the matter, are you hurt, or sick, or something?"  Without even thinking, she placed a hand on his forehead.  They both froze as their eyes met.  Bulma was taken back for a moment.  Vegeta's usually hardened expression was replaced with one filled with such longing and pain that it made Bulma want to reach over and hug him.  Almost immediately, his face melted back to his normal demeanor, and he pulled roughly away. 

"I'm fine, woman!"  He snapped.  "Just leave me alone!"  He stalked out of the room to train.

"Geez, what's his problem?"  Bulma wondered aloud.

She finished her breakfast, and then hopped into her car for Yamcha's.  She couldn't wait to tell Yamcha the good news.  She had been agonizing over this project for months, and felt guilty because she hadn't been paying as much attention to Yamcha.  Especially when she had to keep rebuilding everything Vegeta destroyed.  She blushed when she thought of the Saiyan Prince.  She couldn't believe she had touched his forehead like that.  Just what had happened in the kitchen?  Little incidents such as those seemed to be happening more and more lately.  Maybe it was because she was starting to see Vegeta as more than just a bloodthirsty killer.  The look in his eyes this morning was an obvious example. She had never seen anyone look so sad in her entire life.  When his beautiful onyx eyes met hers, she had been filled with warmth and…

No, no, Bulma.  You have your Yamcha to be thinking about.   She scolded herself.  She pulled into his apartment complex and went inside.  As she drew closer to his room, she heard laughter from inside.

"Oh, Yamcha, stop that tickles."  A woman squealed.  Yamcha laughed as well.

"You know you're the only one for me, babe."  Bulma heard Yamcha say.  Her face turned red with fury and she burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on here!" she roared.  Both Yamcha and the woman he was with jumped into the air, startled.

"B-Bulma!"  Yamcha gasped.  Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"Get out." She ordered the woman.

"Hey, wait just a minute.  Who do you think you-"?

"Get out before I make you get out."  She said so low and dangerously, that even Yamcha began edging away.  The woman made a small 'yip' noise, and gathered up her things. She made a mad dash for the door, and scurried down the corridor.  Bulma pinned her fierce gaze back on Yamcha.

"Explain yourself." She demanded.

"I-I, um, well you see," he sputtered.  "You were never around, working all of the time…I was lonely…Ginger, well, comforted me."

"Yeah, but I bet the comforting cost extra."  Bulma growled.

"Hey," Yamcha protested.  "What about you?  Every time I called, it was; 'Vegeta needs this,' or 'Vegeta did that'…what was I supposed to think?"  

"But I didn't sleep with him you BAKA!!!"  Bulma screamed.  "I remained faithful, stayed with you all these years when I could've found someone ten times better!  If you ever, _ever_ come near me again, Yamcha, you will regret it."  She turned her heel and stormed out of the building. 

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She cried the entire way home, and was surprised that she didn't get into a car wreck because of her blurred vision.  By the time she pulled into the driveway, she had composed herself.  She refused to let Vegeta see her cry.  She wearily walked inside.  Luckily, Vegeta was nowhere in sight.  She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom, and swung open the door.  Her eyes filled with tears as she glanced around the room.  She and Yamcha had spent so many wonderful nights in this room.  Now she was alone.  The knowledge of that statement weighed heavily on her.  

Alone, she was all alone.  

She flung worn out body onto the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke, she decided to sit out in the peaceful garden for a while.  When she got outside, she saw that Vegeta had the same idea.  He glanced at her momentarily, and then turned his head back at the stars.  She plopped down next to him on the bench.  After a few minutes of silence she spoke, needing to confide in someone--even if it was Vegeta.

"I caught Yamcha with another woman today, that bastard!" she growled.  Vegeta snorted in response.  Bulma continued on.  "It's not the first time he's done it, you know, but stupid me…I just kept taking him back.  I kept hoping that he would change back into the bashful teenager I had met so many years ago, but I was wrong.  I was just so afraid of being alone…I guess I always was."  She admitted softly.

"Foolish onna, you don't know what alone is."  Vegeta said in a hoarse voice.  Bulma's eyes flashed in anger.

"I was trying to confide in you, treat you like a human being, but I guess your Saiyan brain can't grasp the concept!" She said angrily.

"I'm not human."  Vegeta said in a hollow voice.  Bulma stopped her tirade when she heard how defeated he sounded. 

 "You want to know what being alone is?  I'll tell you.  Try being the last surviving member of a long forgotten race."

"But what about Goku?"

"Kakoroat is only Saiyan by blood.  He remembers nothing of his people and planet.  I'm the only one who remembers.  I remember my proud people, and beautiful planet.  I remember watching as my planet was blown up right in front of me.  I was raised by a monster, the same slimy lizard that destroyed my home."  He spoke quietly, and the pain in his voice bore deep into Bulma's soul. 

"Twenty years ago today, my planet was destroyed.  I can still make out where it used to be."  He said, pointing out the spot to Bulma.  "I'm the only one who remembers the history, the customs, the beauty.  My home calls to me, begs me to return…but I can't…I can't answer it…I can't go home.  I have to remain here on this weakling planet, with its weakling people.

I'm the only one."  He whispered.  

"That is what being alone truly is."

Bulma's eyes welled up with unshed tears. She finally understood why Vegeta was the way he was.  He was using himself as an example for the entire Saiyan race, a hard task for just one person. He was pushing his body to the extreme so he could fulfill the wish of his people.  The last of a superior race.  He had no one to talk to about his home, no friends to laugh with, and no happy childhood memories.  Just himself.  He was alone on a planet far away from the home he so loved.  Bulma's heart ached for the Saiyan Prince.  

She laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled up close to him.

"Please, Vegeta, will you tell me all about you wonderful planet?" she asked quietly.  He looked down at her, surprised, but soon his gaze softened.  He wrapped an arm around her, and began the re-telling of a once strong and mighty race.  

The Saiyan race.  

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, you like? Dislike?  Sage likes it when people talk to her…it makes her feel special! =)


End file.
